


The eyes that pierce right through me

by HootChocowlate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka hell, Fluff, M/M, Rating will probably go up, fluff and smut eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootChocowlate/pseuds/HootChocowlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi had always loved playing volleyball in middle school, entering Fukurodani where he meets a certain owl looking volleyball player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eyes that pierce right through me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm totally new to this (never written anything like this before). So I'm sorry if this is super meh, but you gotta start somewhere right?! (I don't even know what I'm doing, heck I don't even know how this site works..) They also might be a bit ooc, haha!I have no idea if I'll continue this or not, I'm mostly writing this because I can't get enough of BokuAka. 
> 
> Side note: You can probably tell that my first language isn't English, so I'm apologizing beforehand that there will be some grammar mistakes etc. 
> 
> I'm so deep in BokuAka hell you guys, send help!

Akaashi felt his heart beat loudly while he slowly walked through the gates to his new school. Not that it would show on his face, oh no, his face reflected no emotions whatsoever. All the years with his family had polished that skill; the family that didn’t really approve much of his love for volleyball. Well not that it mattered much, but it could get tiring having to keep his grades up at all times. One less than perfect grade and he didn’t get to play until he got his grades up again. 

He checked his surroundings with interests; first years nervously looking around and seniors trying to recruit new members to their club. He noticed the volleyball club handing out applications and he quickly made his way over to accept one. 

“Interested in volleyball, eh? Have you ever played before?” smiled the third year gently.  
“I’m Sanada Takeshi, I’m a third year and the captain of the volleyball team.”

“Ah yes, I used to play in middle school as a setter” Akaashi said with a polite smile back.

Might as well get on the good side of the captain, maybe he’d get to play some games despite his status as a first year. 

“Oh, a setter? Well that’s great, our only setter at the moment is a third year; would suck if we didn’t get a new one after we’re gone, ya know!”

Akaashi cheered inside, he couldn’t believe his luck! He’d only have to wait a year at maximum to become a starter. 

“We’re gonna meet up in the gym later for introductions, the first week we’ll practice mostly basic stuff as not everyone has played volleyball before. Just hand in the application to the faculty office and they’ll tell you where to go”

“Thank you very much!” Akaashi bowed deeply and entered the building. 

The day went by quickly, most classes were just information about the school and subjects. Akaashi had gotten the directions to the gym and almost started to sprint to get there. He saw a few other first years standing outside and he gave a quick nod when they noticed him approaching. They entered simultaneously and were greeted by the third year from this morning. 

“Everyone gather up” he called to his teammates.

The third and second years stopped their practice and jogged over to check out the new first years. Akaashi started fiddling with his fingers under their scrutinizing gaze. He had never liked having all attention on him. 

“Where’s Bokuto?” the captain asked narrowing his eyes. 

“He got detention for disrupting class” a short guy said with a snort.

The team disrupted in laughter while Sanada sighed.

“How the hell do you manage to get detention on the first day?” a second year laughed with tears in his eyes. 

The introductions were over fairly quickly and they changed into their volleyball clothes. Some of the third years helped out some of the new members while Akaashi practiced setting against a wall. He already felt at home in the gym; hearing the shoes squeak against the floor and encouraging words between teammates. He shut his eyes while setting; this was as natural as breathing to him, when suddenly the door flew open.

“Hey hey hey!” the intruder boomed out with a grin and only the first years turned their heads looking in the direction of the voice. 

Akaashi’s eyes were met upon the most ridiculous hair he has ever seen. How much gel goes into making that abomination? Ok, well abomination is a bit too harsh, it does make him look like an owl which is cool. He did love owls, which is one of the reasons why he chose this school. Not that he’d ever admit that. The intruder scanned the new faces and landed on him making his grin become wider. 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou! I’m a second year and the ace of this team!” he announced proudly with sparkles in his eyes. 

Akaashi looked over to Sanada for confirmation but he merely shrugged. He heard a few snickers from the second years. 

“Well he is the best spiker we have” Komi trudged over and patted Bokuto on the back. “His mood swings drag his abilities down, though” he said with a smirk.

“Hey, I’m still the best around!” Bokuto whined out and started to bicker with Komi. Out of nowhere he turned to look at Akaashi expectantly.

He stared at the ace in confusion. Oh, he hadn’t introduced himself yet.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, a first year. It’s nice to meet you Bokuto-senpai”

Bokuto’s eyes became like saucers and he radiated even more energy, how that is even possible; Akaashi has no idea.

“Oh god, no” Komi mumbled to himself and slowly backed away.

Bokuto let out a load laugh and put his arm around Akaashi which attracted some curious glances from the other second years.

“Leave everything to your senpai, I’ll make you the second best volleyball player in Japan! Me being the first of course! Say, you’re a setter right?! I can totally tell by your aura!”

“Please don’t touch me” mumbled Akaashi. Aura? He’s clearly dealing with a nutjob “and yes I am”. 

Bokuto seemed to ignore his first statement and whooped happily.

“From this day on, you’re mine!” he grinned down at Akaashi with his amber eyes. 

“I now pronounce you setter and ace” Komi said in a mock tone.

The third year setter looked at him with pity in his eyes.  
What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
